Uta Prince and Princess
by KiraTara92
Summary: Isia Saotome is Shining Saotome's daughter and she is wanting to become a great Idol like her father. When she comes back to the academy, she finds out that she is engaged to someone, but who? The only one she knows who would is her father. So she is on the quest to become an idol and to find the man she is to marry. This is going to be interesting, wouldn't you say?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince-Sama, I am just a big fan of the show. The only thing I Own is the character. Isia Saotome is my character, the daughter of Shining Saotome. Again I don't own anything but my character. I am gonna go off of the wiki for the show on characters a bit. Just bare with me!

It was a warm spring day as a young female was walking up to the Saotome Academy, welcoming their new students for the new year. Satome Academy was for the young who wants to become idols and composers. The girl walking up smiled as she looked around at the different kinds of people walking up to the school. She sighed as she brushed her maroon red colored hair out of her eyes as she smiled. She slowly walked into the school as she walked to the female dorm.

She walked down the hall, looking around as she was able to get a room to her self, which was OK with her, she didn't want to bother her roommate with how she was. She relaxed on the bed, smiling as she closed her eyes. It been years since she set foot on the grounds of the academy, as she has away traveling. She found out she had 2 brothers, but one was an orphan who no one knew the name. She looked at the ceiling as she then jumped up, adjusting her skirt then fixed her uniform top as she slipped a normal jacket around her shoulders. She wasn't big on how the uniform looked but knew she had to ware it. She walked out of the room, watching some girls run by as she shakes her head some.

As she walked, she accidentally bumped into a girl who had reddish-orange hair. She quickly grabbed her before she fell as she blinked." Oh my... I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, helping the shorter girl who's face was a bright red at the moment.

"No, no, it was my fault, I didn't see where I was going because this place..."" Its just so huge?!" She finishes the other girls sentence who blushed more, nodding softly.

The red head giggled as she smiled." I am Saotome Isia." She said, softly bowing to her as the other girl bowed back."I'm Namani Haurka, its nice to meet you.""Like wise!" They both smiled as they walked. Isia put her hands behind her head as she yawned a little. It been a long time since she been back in the school, she hadn't seen her father in a long time, she wondered how he been. As she walked with Nanami, looking around the halls until her friend, Tomochika Shibuya, came running up and hugged her.

She smiled, watching them as she slowly walked down the hall ahead of them as she looked out the window. She relaxed some as she was thinking of what has happened to her the past few years. She been traveling around the world and making some friends, seeing different people and learning new things. She was happy to be home and couldn't wait to see her father again. She kept walking until she saw a familiar pink haired person." Ringo-san!" She ran up and hugged him as Ringo giggled, hugging back.

"Ohayo-pu Isia-chan! Its great to have you back now!" He exclaimed as he nuzzled into her while Isia giggled." Hai! I am glad to be back. I am going to do what I can to make my dreams to become an Idol come true." She smiled as Ringo walked with her." Ooh, so you gonna be like your dad?" He asked as she laughed a little." Not really... I am going to be better!" She winks and giggled with Ringo.

She nods as she smiled, looking at the ceiling as she smiled." I am just happy to be back... I missed you, Hyuga and dad. Has he been crazy like normal?" She asked as Ringo sighed a bit as he nods." Hai... He has been... Shining.." He chuckled as Isia sighs." I swear... I would like to know what mom saw in him... Oh and I finally met her!" She smiled as Ringo's eyes go wide, looking to her." Oh? You met Kotomi?" He asked as she nods." Yeah, she is so beautiful. I can see why dad fell for her. She knew who I was right off the bat." She blushed and giggled softly.

Ringo smiled as they walked to the courtyard, nodding." Hai, she was a beauty." He smiled as he waved to Isia as he had to run off. She smiled gently as she walked around, looking around as she was trying to find a seat but accidentally ran into a young male." Oh, I am sorry." She said as she looked up, blinking as she looked at the red-haired-man." Ah no its my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled brightly as Isia couldnt help but giggle and smile back." Excited huh?" She asked as he nods.

She smiled as she walked with him as she looked at him." So what class you in?" She asked as he looked to her." I am in class A, and you?"" Me too!" She exclaimed as she smiled bright. He smiled and nods as he laughed." Alright!" They both laughed as she then sat next to each other, smiling as a gentlemen walked on stage, saying that the headmaster was going to come out to say a few words.

Isia smiled then blinked as she saw that Shining didn't come out to talk to them. The crowd started to talk a little among them selves as they looked around until they heard laughing from somewhere. Isia blinked, looking around as she knew that laugh as she looked up, her eyes going wide as she someone dressing in a funny looking outfit. She watched as the man jumped from the roof as the crowd screamed but he just bounced around as Isia's eye twitched. She sighed as she sits back as the male next to her blinked." What the..." He said as she laughed a bit."That's...my dad." She said as he looked at her, his eyes wide.

"You mean, your father is the headmaster of this school?" He asked as she nods."Yes and I never got your name. I'm Isia." She smiled as she looked at him, ignoring her fathers speech as he smiled back." I'm Ittoki Otoya.""Its a pleasure to meet you Otoya-kun!" She giggled as she smiled. After the opening caramony she got up, walking with him as she sighs." He has no changed what so ever." She smiled as she looked at Otoya, giggling as he smiled." He is an odd one, huh?" She nods as she walked into the class with him, looking around as she smiled, seeing the girl from before with her friend when Otoya ran over, talking to her.

Isia smiled as she looked at him, giggling a little as she walked over." So you two met before?" She asked as Haruka was bowing to Otoya. Tomochika, or known as Tomo-chan, was looking at him." Ohhh? So this is 'Lifesaver A' you been talking about?" She asked as Haruka blinked, looking at her." A..?" Otoya blinked but ignored Tomo as he looked to Haruka." I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you again." He smiled as he starts to reach out his hand to her.

Tomochika smiled as she moved up to him." I am Shibuya Tomochika, nice to meet you." She said as she had a smile on her face while Nanami bowed to him." I'm Nanami Haruka." She said as she looked to him. Isia walked up behind them as Otoya smiled." Haruka-chan, eh?" He exclaimed as Isia giggled." I am Saotome Isia." She smiled then blinked as Tomo-chan moved to her." Eh?! S-Saotome?! Shining Saotome's daughter?" She asked as Isia backed up, blinking."Um...Yeah... That's me..." She rubs her neck as she blushed a bit as she looked at her.

She looked at them as Otoya talked to Haruka when out of no where there was yelling from the back as Isia quickly turned and yelled as she fell backward, shaking her head as a blond hair male yelled out 'Elizabeth.' She watched as he went flying at Haruka until a blunet grabbed her, pulling her out of the way as pushed Oyota in the way when he got tackled. Isia got up as she watched Ittoki fall over as Tomo was yelling at the blond." Sorry, I thought she looked like my Elizabeth that I couldnt help my self." He said, smiling as he looked at Nanami as they looked to him, blinking." A women from another country?" Nanami asked

"No, our family dog." He said as Isia eye twitched a bit as she dropped her head." Baka..." She whispers as she watched them." Oh." He held his hand out to Nanami as he smiled." I am Shinomiya Natsuki. I love things that at small and cute." He smiled as she introduced her self again as she then turned to the blunet, as he looked away." I'm Hijrikawa Masato." He said as Isia looked at him.

Isia softly bowed to the two males as she smiled." I'm Saotome Isia, its a pleasure to meet you, Natsuki-san, Masato-san." She said as she looked at them as Otoya smiled." Hey, hey, since you're called Natsuki, how about I call you 'Na-chan?'" He asked as Natsuki blinked, pointing to him self." Na-chan..?" He blinked then smiled." Na-chan is cute, isn't it?" He asked as he had a big smile on his face." I like it." He said as Tomo smiled, then couldnt help but laugh as Nanami giggled. Isia smiled some as she watched him, watching Masato walk back to his seat as Otoya called out." For Masato, 'Masa' is good, right?" He asked as he tilted his head

"Whatever you want." Masato said as he walked to his desk, sitting down as he looked over at Nanami a little bit as Isia chuckled. She didn't care what the class was thinking as she slowly sits down, relaxing some as she heard Natsuki speak." Masato is super-duper cute!" He exclaimed as Tomo was still laughing with Nanami, Natsuki joining in as Isia smiled lightly.

"Isi-chan for Isia." Natsuki said as Isia blushed, rubbing her cheek." Na-chan! Why Isi? It almost sounds like Icy." She said as they giggled as she pouts a little as she sighs. Just then the curtains closed and the lights turned off as there was a small fan fair going off." Ohayo-pu!" Said someone as Isia smiled, looking to the front of the class as she sits down, seeing Tsukimiya Ringo. She was in his class! She was excited that's she can be with one of her old mentors and fashion directors.

She watches then blinked, hearing Tomo-chan and Nanami talk then blinked as she heard Nanami never heard of Ringo as her eyes go wide, seeing him run to the desk, slamming his hand on it as he looked mad. Isia shudders as she sighs." Poor Nanami-chan..." She whispers as she watched Ringo, going on a little rant as she smiled a bit." Welcome to Saotome Academy!" He yelled out as he smiled to them.

Isia knew of two idols who made an impact on her, Ringo and Hyuga. Hyuga taught Isia how to be strong and to fight for her self while helping others and teaching them. Ringo taught her how to be bright, cheerful and happy, even when things was bad and upsetting. She knew how to hide her feelings, even from her father. She sits back looking at the ceiling as she then slowly got up, grabbing her stuff as Ringo stopped talking. She watched everyone walk out as she started to make her way to the door but was stopped by Ringo as he smiled.

"Its nice to have you in my class, Isia-chan! I am glad you made it back in time." He said as he smiled to her, making her smile back." Same here, I am glad to be home with you, Hyuga and with dad." She smiled as she hugged him as he hugged back." I just hope your father tells you soon..." He said then covered his mouth as she blinked, looking up at him." Tell me what...?" She asked as she stands back as he gulped." Ena... I should of kept my mouth shut..." He said as she looked at him, her eyes changing emotions.

"Tell me what Ringo?" She said as he sighed." That...your engaged...?" He whispers as he looked at her, her eyes going wide as she blinked." E-Engaged... To who?" She asked as he looked at her." I don't know... Gomen..." He said as he looked to her as she looked at the ground. She sighed as she nods." No wonder he been acting different... Thank you Ringo-san." She smiled lightly as she walked out, walking down the hall as she looked at the ground, thinking." Engaged... Huh... So much for rule one." She said as she walked to the mess hall, looking around as she sighed a bit.

She made her way to the vendors as she looked around then blinked, looking over at she saw Nanami talking to a blond with what looked like pink tips in his hair and a fedora on as he was holding something to her. She watched then blinked, seeing an old friend of hers as her eyes go wide, seeing Masato then remembered who they was. She walked over as she looked at them." Jinguji Ren... And Hijrikawa Masato. I remember who you are now." She said as she stands next to them as they looked to her.

Ren looked to her, blinking a bit then smiled." Ah, its been awhile, little kitten." He said as he smiled to her as her eye twitched. Masato looked to her then bowed as she blinked." Gomen for not recognizing you before hand, Saotome-san." He said as she sighed." Guys, stop please. Ren, I told you before no nicknames, and Masato, its OK. With what happened in the class room its to be expected not to remember right off the bat." She smiled softly as she looked at them then growled a bit as Ren pulled her into his arms as she looked at him, seeing how close her was to her.

She looked at him as she pushed him away, making the other girls in the room gasp as she fixed her uniform." Ren, no touching me." She said as she turned, her hair hitting him in the face as she walked off, watching the other blond laugh at it as she looked at him." What you looking at, chibi?" She asked as he then growled, looking at her." I'm not a chibi! I am Kurusu Syo!" He yelled as she then poked his nose, smiling." I'm messing with you, Syo-kun." She smiled softly as he blushed, looking away as she walked off, getting some food as she walked over to a table, sitting down then blinked, seeing Tomo-chan and Haruka-san sit with her as she smiled.

"Isia-chan, how do you know Ren and Masato?" She asked as Isia was taking a bite of her food." We grew up together. When my dad made his big song, he went to a lot of party's, and well, that how me and them met." She said, taking a sip of her drink as she listened to Tomo. She was thinking a little as she was wondering who her father had her engaged to as she sighed a bit. Nanami was the first to notice as she looked to her." Isia-chan, what is wrong?" She asked as Isia looked up." Hmm? Oh, nothing, just thinking on what Ringo told me."

She smiled as she looked at them as Tomo looked to her." Oh? What did he say?" She asked as she leaned against the table some, looking at Isia as she sighed." Well, come to find out I am engaged to someone." She said as Tomochika and Nanami's eyes go wide." Eh?! What?" Tomo exclaimed as she nods, sighing." Hai... Its true...So in away the rule doesn't apply because of it being from before the school and before I started here." She said as she looked around some.

After everything that happened that day, she walked to her room as she was putting stuff away as she smiled. She relaxed a bit as she sighs." Alright, I will become a great idol and composer." She smiled as she looked at a picture of her and her parents before they broke up, them holding her and her twin brother. She sighed a bit as she picked it up, looking at the picture as she smiled." I will find you soon, nii-chan."

She smiled then blinked, looking as she saw a black cat as she blinked." Well hello there." She smiled then blinked, seeing that it had a wash cloth in its mouth as she moved to him." Hey that's..." She blinked seeing it run off as she quickly ran after it, jumping off the balcony as she looked around." Where did he go...?" She asked then turned, seeing Nanami." Haruka, that cat had your wash cloth."

She nods as she pants." I-I know." Isia smiled as she held her hand to her." Lets get it back." She said as she smiled, taking her hand as they both run the way the cat goes. She looked around as she pants, coming up to a gazebo as she sighed." Where did he go?" She asked as she looked around with Nanami. Nanami gasped as she walked over, grabbing the cloth as Isia smiled, looking around." I wonder why..." She was cut short as she turned, seeing movement as she got in a defense position as she watched, seeing a male walk up as Nanami gasped, looking right at the male. Isia looked at her as she blinked." Nanami... What is it..?" She asked as she blinked, seeing her eyes light up." H-Hayato..?" She asked as the male looked at them...

 **(( And thats the end of Chapter 1: Welcome home, your engaged?!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will work on it more and hope to hear some feed back! Be nice please!))**


	2. Changing world

Disclamer: I do not own Uta No Prince-Sama, I am just a big fan of the show. The only thing I Own is the character. Isia Saotome is my character, the daughter of Shining Saotome. Again I dont own anything but my character. I am gonna go off of the wiki for the show on characters a bit. Just bare with me!

As the cat got away, Isia and Nanami was standing in a grass field by a gazibo as Isia looked over the lake as a male walked out, looking at the lake as well. Nanami's eyes was wide as she saw the male, slowly moving toward him as she was in awe." H-Hayato-sama..." She said as she walked to him, stoping a good ten foot from him as he turned, looking at them. Nanami was shocked then started to talk. "A-Ano... I am a fan... I never would've thought I'd be able to meet you here, Hayato-sama..." She said as she looks at the ground

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya." Nanami and Isia looked at him in shock. The boy, Tokiya, stands up and looks out at the lake. "Please dont confuse me with that shallow dullard,Hayato." He said as he shown disgust in his eyes. Nanami blinks as she looks at him, gasping as she steps forward.

*SKIPSSSSSSS*

Isia walked Nanami back to the dorm as she was greated by her room mate, Tomo. "Haruka! Where did you go?! I was so worried!" She yelled out, shaking her head as puts her hands on her hips. Nanami looks down as she held her hankercife. "Sorry Tomo-chan...But a cat took my hankercife..." Tomo looks at her and blinks. "A cat..?" Nanami nods as she looks at her. "And... I met Hayato-sama." Tomo took a moment to take it in and yelled out. "EHHHH!?" Nanami shakes her head. "But it wasn't him..."

*Flash back*

"Im Ichinose Tokiya." Tokiya said, closing his eyes while Nanami moves a little closer. "But... You're really Hayato...Right?" She asked, looking at him. Isia looks at them then blinks as she heard a familler voice. "Oh No! Wrongggggg!" Yelled out a older mans voice as Isia covers her eyes. "Why him...?" Nanami was looking around trying to find out where that voice was coming from with a confused look on her face.

Just then, out of nowhere, Shining came spining up to them, starting to dance as Isia looked at her father, glaring. "How...can i convice people I am not your daughter?" She asked as he laughs. "You can'ttttttttt!" He yelled as he looked at the others and smiled. "But that is wrong-o!" He smiled as he stops.

Nanami blinks as she looks at him. "Ne? Headmaster, how long have you been here?" Isia shakes her head and sighs. "Long enough..." She whispers. He smiled as he waves his hands around. "Me? I been here the whole time!" Isia shuders. "Creeper.." She yelped as her father spins and kicks her in the butt. "Hey old man!" She yells out at him. Nanami blinks and glups. "So you over heard everything?" "You can say that!" He said as he smiled bright, Nanami sweating as she backs away.

He spins around as he smiled. "He is not Hayato, but his yunger twin brother!" He said as he walks to Tokiya, smiling. Nanami blinks as she looks at them. "Twin..?" She asked as she watched. Isia blinks as she looks, knowing the eyes from anyone as she steps closer. "Twin? When did this come out? Tokiya being homeschooled?" She asked as she crossed her arms, staring at Tokiya. Nanami looks at them as she moves closer. "Certainly they have diffrent voices...But their pitch is the same..." She said as she looked at Tokiya as well.

"Thats because they are identical twins. Nothing unusual about that, is there?" Saotome asked as he steps between them, starting at them under his sunglasses. Tokiya didnt turn for all this, sighing as he closed his eyes. "It's a pain, being mistaken for that frivolous idol." Nanami gasped at his words and spoke out. "Hayato-sama is not frivolous!" Tokiya turned to look at her, keeping his stare straight. "Besides, he's your twin, isn't he? It's not good to talk about your brother like that!"

*end Flashback*

Tomo was sitting with her and Isia, looking around and she smiled. "But thats your chance right?" She asked as she smiled. Nanami blinks as she looks at her. "Eh? What you mean?" Tomo smiled as she held her hands together. "Maybe if you get chummy with him, then you can meet you heart throb, Hayato!" She giggles. Isia almost choked on her drink as Nanami gasped. "I-I.." Tomo chuckles. "I know, I know! You wouldn't want to make those kind of connections, right Haruka?" She asked as she smiled softly. Nanami blinks then nods as she looks at her drink. She blinks as Tomo reached across the table and poked her forehead, smiling as Nanami blinks. "Hehe, we start classes tomorrow, so lets do out best!" Nanami smiled and nods. "Yes!"

Isia looks at them and couldn't help but smile. 'This year is going to be intresting.' She thought as she looks outside. She stands up as she looks at them. "Im gonna get going you two. I am glad your alright Nanami." Namami looks at Isia and smiles. "Thank you for helping me!" Isia blinks and blushed a little, rubbing her neck. "Its nothing, well, I will see you both in the morning!" She waves as she walks out, looking down as she saw the black cat from before as she knelt down. "You again huh? Need a place to stay?" She asked as the cat mewed at her, nuzling against her hand as she giggled. She carefully picked him up, smiling as she pets him. "You can stay with me, Kupru."

In the morning, Isia woke up and started to get dressed in her uniform, smiling as she put her hair up in a braid around her head as she walked out of the dorm and to her class. She smiled as she met up with her new friend, Otoya as she laughs and playfully pushes him from him being silly. She walked in, waving to the others as she smiled, taking her seat in front of Masato as she looks back at him, smiling gently. Masato looked at her and bows his head as he goes to look over his paper. She knew thats the best she was going to get out of him, turning as she watched as the rest of the class walked in.

Shortly, Ringo walked in as he started to take attendance, smiling. "Everyone here? Good! You all survied your entrance battle, but now the real battle begains! People in the idol course, raise your hand!" Many in the class raised their hands, includding, Tomo, Otoya, Masato, Natsuki, and Isia.

Ringo nods as he smiled. "Now for the ones in the compuser course!" The rest rose theirs, includding Nanami then Isia raised her hand again, making the class talk some. Ringo blinks and looks at her. "Isia, you are in both?" He asked as Isia smiled. "Hai, I am, I want to work in both worlds to learn from any point I can!" She said as she smiled. The class talked to them selves, but Nanami, Masato, Tomo, Otoya, and Natsuki just smiled at how she was.

Ringo looks and laughs as he smiled. "Hai! I wish you luck! Now, I glad that there are kids who aim to become idols, and kids who want to write for the idols." He smiled as he claps his hands. "But at the end of the first simestter, compuser and Idol will pair up!" He yelled out as the class was shocked. Isia blinks and rubs her neck.'Oh boy.'

As the class looked at him, Ringo smiled. "Now who you pair up with doesnt have to be from 'A' class, they can be from 'S' class, or any other class here. Your graduataion audition will be performed with that paring!" He smiled as he claps. "And a gate will open to try and have a major debut with that pair!" Ringo smiled as the class was smiling and nodding to each other. Isia was glad they was happy but she had to think about if it was going to be her alone or will she have someone join her. "Now, until the offical pairs are picked at the end of the first term, you should get to know as many people as you can, to see what harmony you have with someone or not."

Everyone smiled as they looked at each other and was excited. Ringo looks at them and clicked his heels. "One more thing. There is a very improtant rule!" He stated as the others looked at him, but Isia knew the rule as she sighs, looking at the others. Ringo looked at them and takes a deep breath. "Romance is absolutly forbidden!" The class looked at him in shock. "Dating between the sexes is outlawed! Offenders will be expelled immeditly, no matter what the excuse is! That's an academy rule!"

Isia listned to them as she thinks a little. 'Does that count for an arranged marrage?' She thought as she looks around. 'But, if its a rule, my dad is breaking the rule for family reasons?' She thought, sighing some as she rubs her arm. She didn't notice Masato was watching her, keeping an eye on her movement as she lays her head down. Ringo looked a them then turned back smiling. "But now, lets check to see everyones capabillites! By having a recording contest!"

The class started to talk and smile. "I can sing too?!" "I can't wait!" She heard as she smiled some. Ringo leans on his desk, smiling out to them. "I'm going to pair you up for this one time only. Idol course kids will write the lyrics and compusers kids will write the music!" Isia smiled some but looked at Otoya and Nanami who looked worried, making her blink and tilt her head. 'Wait...Can they write lyrics and music?' She asked her self and turned back a little to look at Masato, who had the same look on his face as he looked to her.

Ringo smiles as he walked to the borad, pointing to the papers up on it. "I randomly picked your pairs up on this sheets!" The class looked at him, mubbling a little as he smiled. "After all, in show business, luck is also part of ablity!" He smiled as he winks.

Isia smiled as she watched everyone, giggling a little at Otoya and Namami as she smiled softly. She looked up a the bored, blinking at her pair with Masato, turning to him as she smiled softly. "Looks like we are working together, Masato." She said as he turned to her and nods. "It seams so." Was all he said. She blink and sighs as she turned back. She knew he wasn't much of a talker, but she tired with him at times.

Ringo smiled and claps his hands. "Alright, lets listen to one of thebest tunes from last year as a refreance point. The one who will be on piano is... Nanami Haruka!" Ringo smiled as the class looked at her. Nanamis eyes go wide as she gasps. " M..Me?" Ringo smiles as he grabs the papers as he walks to her. "Hai, if you would." Nanami looked at them as she looked down. Isia blinks as she watched, knowing her feeling about Nanami was true as she bites her lip. 'Oh no... Nanami...' She thought as she watched them step into the back.

Nanami sat at the piano as she glups some, looking at the music sheet as she had a confused look on her face. "All you have to do is play the melody." Ringo said as Nanami looked up at him. "Please stat from letter 'A', after the 16th bar of the intro cut." He said and smiles. "Where the repart mark is." He watched and blinks as he saw her struggling. "Huh? Would you rather to play from a chord sheet?"

Nanami had her head down as she was trying to think on what to do, the class looking at her and starting to talk. "What's going on? What is this?" Some was talking as Isia looks to Nanami, her heart falling for the poor girl as she bit her lip. 'Haruka...' She thought as Ringo looks at her. "Whats wrong?" Nanami looked up at him as she started to say something, until one classmate spoke up. "Maybe she doesnt know how to read sheet music?" The class started to talk and shake their heads.

Isia looks at the class, griping her desk some as she was trying to bite her lip. Sh felt so bad for her, not because of her not playing but because of how the class was. She sits up and looks at the window as she thinks. She grits her teeth as she heard them say she couldnt play as she hung her head, doing her best not to say anything. She heard her as she looks at Nanami then couldnt stand it as she stands up. "Why dont you all just shut up?!" The whole class looked at her, as she griped her fist. "So what if her grandmother taught her? Best people to learn from are family and friends, a professnal is to strick and they get on you for every little mistake you make and don't show you how to fix it!"

"Isia sit down!" Ringo yelled at her as Isia looked at him. "Im sorry Ringo, but this is not called for!" Isia growled and watched as Otoya stands up and defends Nanami as well. After class, Isia walked down the hall as she sighed, stoping to look outside as she watches the rain fall. Her mind was on her friend, hoping she was ok as she held her books. "Haruka..." She looks down and sighs some, walking down the hall as she turned, looking as she saw Masato in one of the rooms, playing piano. She moved to the door, listening as she closed her eyes, smiling softly while humming to the melody. She slowly walks in, looking at him as she moved to him. "Masato..."

He looked up as he finishes his song, looking at her with her cold eyes. She sighs as she sets her books down. "You both have changed...You and Ren." She said as she turned to him, seeing the look on his face from her saying Ren's name. "Masato... You both was great friends, even with me... Just because your familys..." He stands and walked to her. "Its how it is, what is in the past is in the past. Nothing more, nothing less." He stares into her eyes as he stands in front of her by only a few feet. Isia blinks and looks down as she sighs. You really have changed... You was never like this... I miss happy Masato." She grabs her books and moves to the door until he grabed her hand.

"How I was then was a child, we had to grow up. So did you." He said as she shakes some and turns, tears in her eyes. "Here I hoped to find my friends and try and work on our goals together! But all I see is someone who just wants to get away from his father!" She yelled, pulling her hand away and runs out the door, blinded by her tears. She didn't know if he was following her or not, but at that moment she didn't care. She kept running until she came outside, standing under the covered walk way as she slowly falls to her knees. She whimpers and drops her books as she held her knees. "Why...Why did things turn out like this...?" She whispers as she closed her eyes.

She sat there for a little while until she felt someones hand on her head, making her look up to see Ren, blinking in shock at her crying as he kneels down. "Isia...Why are you crying?" He asked as he brushed her tears away. She sighs as she leans into his hand. "Things have changed, you have changed...Masato has changed... I wanted to see my old friends again...but they are gone..." She said as she looks down. Ren blinks then rubs her cheek. "We are here, just matured." He said as she looked to him. "But hating each other because of your last names... It's pointless. Just because he is the heir of his family and your the third son, it shouldn't matter."

Ren sits next to her, wraping an arm around her to try and keep her warm some. "It might not to you, but our familys have been at each others throats for years." He said, looking at the rain as he rubs her back. She listens to him, looking down at the ground as she snuggled into him. "You became a women maganat." She said as she giggled a little. Ren chuckled. "I have, but your not attracted to me." She looked at him. "Because why is that I know you from when we was kids, when you would blush at almost anything." She giggles more as he started to blush some. "Shush my lady." He said as he smiled.

Isia smiles softly, laying her head on his shoulder as she sighs. "Also... I found out that i am in an arranged marrage..." She said, feeling his hand stop as he looked to her. "Wait, really? And your father let you come here with the no romance rule?" He asked, making her look up at him. "Either he isn't in the music indursty, or he is some where now, i dunno but I found out from Ringo." She said, looking down and sighs. "And here I was hoping to find someone to love my self one day."

Ren looked at her, sighing and gently hugging her as he closed his eyes. "Who ever they are, I hope they treat you right and keep you safe. But untill then, I will take appon my self to do so." Isia blinks then giggled a little. "Oh really?" She said playfully as she smiled, seeing him have his kind smile. "Yes, really." She giggles and relaxed as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Ren.." She whispers as she nuzzles into him

Afterwhile, she walked down to the libary as she blinks, seeing Masato and Natsuki as she walked up. "Hey you two, whats going on?" She asked as Natsuki turned, smiling. "Isia-chan, Nanami-chan is working hard on learning music." He said as he points, making her look as she smiled, noding. "Good, I am glad. Oh, Masato... Sorry how I was earlier, I will explain later if you wish to talk." She said as she just kept looking at Nanami, knowing he looked at her as he gave a simple nod. "Fine." He said, watching the other girl as well.

Isia was in her dorm, humming as she was playing on her guitar, smiling as she was writing out some notes as she blinks, hearing a knock at her door as she gets up, walking over and opening it. She blinks as she saw both Ren and Masato there as she opens the door more. "Come on in, I'll make up some tea for us." She smiled as they walked in, laughing alittle at Ren rubbing her head as she walked over to a warmer, starting to make up a brew. "So what do I owe the visit?" She asked as she looked to them

Ren looks and smiled. "Well, had a little visit from Otoyan, trying to understand lyrics so he can the little lamb can work on their music." She sits down at her desk, blinking. "You mean Nanami? And whats with little lamb?" She asked as she raised a brow. He chuckled as he sits down on the couch. "She is innocent, just like a little lamb." He said, making her roll her eyes as she sighs. "Oi... You and your names." She said as she sits back.

Masato looked to her. "You said you wanted to explain something to me." He said, getting to the point as she blinks and sighs. She started to explain what she told Ren, about the arranged marrage and how she wasn't even sure who it was. Masatos eyes went wide as he stands up. "But that would be breaking his rule!" She looks at him. "I dunno if he is and Idol or not, so until I find out, its not. Its a loop hole I'm sure." She said as she shakes her head, getting up as she grabs some cups and pours some tea in them and brings it over with creamer and sugar as she sits at the table. "So for now, I will try and live my dream."

They look at her, and couldnt help but smile at how she hasnt changed, but as grown. She smiled some then blinks. "Oh! Masato I started to work on the music!" He looked and picked up her paper that was on the bed, blinking some as he looks it over. "This...sounds good so far." She smiled and blushed. "It's just a rough draft, I will work on it to make it better." She sips her tea as she relaxed, blushing some as she plays with her cup. There was one thing she wanted to tell them, but she wasn't ready for that, making her sigh a little as she relaxed.

She smiled as the next day, she had finihsed the music sheet, giving it to Masato so he can work on lyrics as she sits down, smiling softly and sits down at the table in the mess hall. She looked around at everyone, smiling as she hums a little, thinking of the song as she sways some. Masato looked at her as he watched how she was actting, smiling at how she was as she blushed and quickly got up to get some food as her stomach growled. Masato looked over the paper as he started to think of some words. "She hasn't changed at all." He said, knowing Ren was behind him as the other nods. "No, but she has as well, she is more bright."

Isia stands in line, smiling as she talked with Otoya as she laughs with him about something, playfully taking Syos hat as she runs around, smiling brightly as she giggled. After a few hours, she was walking down the hall until she came to a stop, covering her mouth as she starts to cough, roughly as she pants, pulling her hand back as she saw it stained red. "Not now..." She panted, trying to make it back to the dorms as she saw her vision get blurry, her body getting weak as she coughs again, falling to her knees then fully to the floor. She heard someone rush up, trying to talk to her but she couldnt hear a word as she passes out.

She awoke in the infermary, looking around as she whinced, touching her chest as she pants. "That...was to close." She said as she sits up slowly. She looked around as she blinked a bit. "Who..." She looked and blinks, seeing the curtain move as she saw Natsuki came in. "Isia! You're ok!" He smiled and hugs her, making her blush and hug back. "Sorry Natsuki, I didn't mean to make you worry." She said as she looked at him.

He sits down next to her as he looks to her. "I saw you coughing up blood and took you here. Ringo came in and told me...You had an accadent when you was a kid." She blinks then sighs. "I didn't think I would have to explain this just yet, but Natsuki, promise me you will keep this to your self." Natsuki nods as he gently held her hands. She looks at them and sighs. "When I was 6, I was in a car with my nanny, going to see a movie untill a car hit us, hard. They knew I was in there and tired to kill me... My nanny died protecting me, but I still lost. I lost my lungs, my right arm and right leg." She said, touching her arm and leg as she sighs.

Natsukis eyes go wide as he looks. "But how do you have them now?" He asked, gently moving and sits next to her as he held her. She blushed some and gently nuzzled into him, as she closed her eyes. "My dad saved me... He foudn the best people to make me artifishal limbs and lungs. They are cybernetics." She said as she looks up at him. "But, every now and then, as a side effect from what they had to do to me at a young age, I had to start taking pills to help from my lungs getting any worse. So to speak, it helps them re-connect with my body." She said as she looks down.

Natsuki looks at her then smiles as he nuzzled her hair. "Thats amazing! You are amazing Isia-chan." She blinks as she looks up at him, blushing then giggles as she rubs his head. "Thank you Natsuki." She smiled as she looks at him, slowly standing as she looks at him. "I need to go back to my dorm." He got up and gently takes her hand. "Come on, I'll take you back." She smiles and nods, following out with him as she gently relaxed. 'Maybe... the others will be understanding as well.' She thought, walking with Natsuki as she saw that her future, started to get brighter.

At the end of the week, her and Masato walked into the recording studio as she looks at him. "Masa, you sure you want to make this a duet?" She asked as she blushed. He nods as he looks at her. "You are going to be an idol as well, so why should it just be me?" He asked, looking to Ringo as Ringo nods, smiling to them. She looks and smiles as she nods.

{Change the World}

{Isia & Masato]

I want to change the world,

Keep on holding on your desire,

You will get a shining love,

That you can reach alone

If you go on to get your goal,

It's wonderland.

[Isia]

I felt so worried when I spent all the time

thinking of the future of us

'Cause I know, there's nothing

That I really want to know.

{Masato}

And then I met you, so I could feel,

What you should know:

I've finally found your love,

And now I'm really feeling all right,

'Cause the nightmare has gone,

This is the way to love you.

{Isia & Masato]

I want to change the world,

Walk again never miss the way,

Don't be afraid I'm with you,

And we can fly away,

If you can stay with me forever,

Change my mind,

Won't get lost if your passion's true,

I'm gonna fly with you again,

So you can spread your wings,

And you will fly with me away,

It's wonderland.

When they finished, Isia opens her eyes as she looked at Masato, blushing then laughs as she hugs him, making him smile and hug back as Ringo and Hyugga watched, smiling. "Seams like they will do good." Hyugga smiled and looks at Ringo, who was jumping. "Hai Hai!"

Isia walked out with Masato, smiling as she met up with Nanami and Otoya as she laughs, hugging them. "We did it!" Isia yelled out as she smiled brightly. Nanami smiled and giggles. "Lets keep going!" Isia smiles as she nods, laughing as she walked down with them as she looks outside, seeing the black cat as she walks out and picked him up. "You was listening too, huh?" She asked as the cat mews and nuzzles into her, making her giggle. "Hmm, I like Cecil better for you." She said, smiling as the cat purrs. She turned and walked in as storm clouds started to roll in as she looks. "Its going to be a long ride."

(End of Chapter 2)

(Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Sorry I havent made this until now... Life issues but hey, I will try and work on them more! I am glad you came to read this. Yes the song is from Inuyasha, and I don't own it! I just love the song. I will hope you will keep following me on this ride! See you next time!)


End file.
